Vegeta's Revenge II
by Poet
Summary: Vegeta's back, and with burning anger for Goku... Will Goku live this time? **Sequal to Vegeta's Revenge**
1. Author's Note

Ah, yes, Vegeta's Revenge II!  
  
For the part in chapter one, it says "prior activities" and "things he shouldnt've been doing". This is not what you think!! It's just pretty much just kissing under a tree.  
  
This story is the sequal to my first fan fic, Vegeta's Revenge, so if you want a more in-depth plot background, go read Vegeta's Revenge, or you can just skip down to the summary of the last story at the bottom of this note. Remember that if you choose to read this story, it gives absolutely no background except small details and the bottom of this note.  
  
This is only my third fan fic, so take it easy on the reviews... although I will take reviews that dissaprove of this story. Yes, I know a Mercedes is a car.   
  
Summary of Vegeta's Revenge: Vegeta was framed by an evil alien, and then practically killed by Goku's stupidity. He is right on the edge of killing Goku, but he doesn't, he wants to fight Goku fair and square, another day... see what happens in this one! 


	2. Chapter 1

Vegeta sat in his cold, dark hole, thinking. He had been doing this for a week now, only pausing to scribble down a few notes and to eat.. Soon he would have revenge on Goku. Soon.   
* * *  
Goku raced over Goten, hoping he wouldn't notice. Goten was sitting underneath a tree in the middle of a forest, and nobody except Goku knew where he was... even though he didn't want Goku to know where he was. He was not sitting under the tree alone, but with a girl. Her name was Mercedes, she was one year older than him, and she was VERY good looking. Well, anyway, he was sitting under a tree with a ot girl, doing things he shouldnt've been doing.. and Goku was sitting right on the other side of the tree trying to conceal his laughter. He was right on the verge of blowing his cover, so to stop himself, he grabbed an apple from the ground and shoved it in his mouth.  
"Did you hear something?"  
Gohan always did have keen hearing, Goku thought. Goten stood up from his prior activities, and looked around on the other side of the tree. Goku chuckled a bit, because Goten hadn't found Goku; Goku had just teleported himself inside of a bush.   
"Oh well."  
Goten sat back down with Mercedes, and was about to say something smooth until an apple pelted him in the head.  
"Ow! That hurt!"  
He kicked the tree, and hurt his foot. He grabbed his foot, hopped on one leg, and fell into a thorn bush.   
"Ouch! Crap! Stupid thorns-- hey!"  
Hey flung himself out of the thorns, and into some mud. Goku could not hold his laughter any longer...   
"A--- HA! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!"   
He laughed for a minute, before Goten stood up and said..  
"We were faking it! Goku--"  
Then a energy blast set the tree on fire.  
"Hello, Kakarott." 


	3. Chapter 2

"Vegeta! Why are you here?"  
A small smile formed across Vegeta's face.   
"I am not here to harm this child," he said, pointing to Goten,   
"I want a fair fight out of you, Kakarott."  
Goku pondered. This was very strange for Vegeta. Goku was happy to be alive, because he could feel Vegeta's power level way above the normal level for himself. A bead of sweat ran down Goku's face.  
"Vegeta, what is this all about?"  
The smile quickly turned into a look of anger. He growled, and fired a small beam at Goten. Goten was launched across the forest and he did the same with Mercedes.  
"The are fine. Now we will fight!"  
Goku was not ready for what happened next...  
Vegeta stood still, his arms folded.   
"Oh Kakarotto, I am waiting."  
Goku expected Vegeta to make a sudden attack on him, but he didn't.   
"Vegeta, is this really what you want?"  
"Fine, if you will not take the first offensive, I will!"  
Vegeta sped across the forest, and elbowed Goku straight in the face. Goku then launched an attack, but the attack bounced off of him like a rubber ball. Goku expected a smart mouthed comment about the strength of his attacks, but he heard nothing.   
Vegeta was serious.  
"Vegeta? Why are you doing thi--"  
Vegeta's elbow smashed into his face.   
Goku now realized that Vegeta was not joking around!  
He phased out into an area 3 miles away, so he had 15 minutes before Vegeta would arrive in the area. To phase, you must know exactly where you are going, how far away from where you are, and you have to have been there; and Vegeta was never there, so he would have to look for him. He began to charge.   
"Damn! Where is that confounded Kakkarot!"  
20 seconds turned into 20 minutes, a half hour, 40 minutes, an hour. Goku was waiting patiently while charging. He was happy, because his newest attack, Hell Inferno Fire Blast, was fully charged. Finally he could sense Vegeta.   
Yes! What an idiot! thought Goku.   
Vegeta sensed Goku, but he couldn't put a finger on where. Goku shot a small portion of his blast into the dusty sand. There was a huge portion of energy even in the smallest voltage of the blast, so a huge torrent of sand and dust blew through the feild. Goku continued to charge so he regained the lost portion of energy, and spun out into the dust. Vegeta was still searching. Goku ran into the dust and laid on the ground so he could see more than he could standing up, and saw Vegeta. He put all his effort into the next attack.   
"Heeeeeeeelllllllllsss innnnnnnfffffeeeeeeeeeerrrrnnnnoooo fiiiiiiiirrrrrrreeeeeee---"  
"What the f--"  
"BLAST!!!"  
Multiple tendrils of fire sprouted from Goku's hand. They each went in a curved direction opposite from the tendril accross-- and headed for Vegeta.   
"You suck, Kakkarott!"  
BOOM!!  
Goku flew home, sad.   
Regretful that he had to do that to Vegeta. 


	4. Chapter 3

A week past. Goku knew Vegeta was dead, and was having fun with Goten and Mercedes. He was looking at them through binoculars, half a mile in the air. He pointed a finger at them. Then the smallest amount of energy passed through, and a small electrical shock went flying towards them. Goku chuckled a little. Then he sent another one. He chuckled. BAM! Something with the force of a wrecking ball smashed into Goku. He looked around, and saw the face of Vegeta.   
  
"Ve- Ve- Vegeta!"  
"Yes, Kakkarotto, it is I, Vegeta."  
"I thought you were dead!"  
"No.Just as your little lolli-pop powers or whatever hit me I phased back elsewhere."  
Goku was infuriated... as well as scared.  
In fact, Goku was terrified!  
He knew Vegeta knew at least 6 or seven new moves, all with a power decibal WAY over his head. Meaning, Vegeta could kill him with his pinky!!  
"Kakkarotto, I have come to kill you."  
That was it. No fancy words in place of 'kill', no smart remarks; Vegeta wanted to do buisness.  
Lethal buisness.   
"Kakkarott, I will give you half an hour to charge your chicken roaster. Then I will be back."  
Vegeta was giving Goku a reasonable amount of time to charge, but he knew it was worthless. The move would be pointless now. He had to escape. He flew down to Goten and Mercedes.  
"GUYS! Get up! We have to get out of here!"  
"What? Goku, what do you me--"  
"I said, get the hell up!!"  
He did, as well as Mercedes. He picked them up, and flew them for miles and miles. They were almost practically around the globe when Vegeta stopped over the middle of the ocean. He knew what he was doing.   
He flew straight into the ocean with Goten and Mercedes, and swam down there for a minute. He had found a cave. At the surface of the cave would be air. Goku entered.   
He gasped for air, and he felt releived. But he remembered Vegeta. 27 minutes had passed. He had to face Vegeta. This was not about the safetey of him, it was the safetey of Goten and Mercedes. And if Vegeta never faced him, he would look for him anyway. He was going back. 


	5. Chapter 4

Vegeta stared at Goku.  
"I presume you are fully charged, Kakkarott?"  
Goku nodded.  
"Then you can go first."  
"Huh?"  
"Go ahead. Blast me with your microwave. I am ready."  
Goku added extra power to his beam. He needed more power! But he was already exceeding the limit, and more would make him too bulky to move, and that still wouldn't be enough, so even MORE would make him explode. He decided to give in.  
"Vegeta, just kill me."  
"What? No attack?"  
"Just do it!"  
"Coward."  
He charged for the attack.   
"Kakkarott, you know that this move is very cheap. So I will do things the old fashioned way."  
He ran in, and began to start punching and kicking. A punch to Goku's jaw, a kick to Vegeta's stomache. After 3 minutes, the punching and kicking ended. Vegeta let ALL his charged energy out onto...  
the ground. He wanted a fair fight, thought Goku.   
After an hour of punching, kicking, and special moves, they agreed to do it the fastest way possible.  
Why is he not just finishing me? He knows he can do it.. Goku thought.  
They were going to each launch their most powerful attack, and whichever was the most powerful would destroy the other. Obviously, Vegeta was going to win.  
They launched attacks!  
Goku's Hell Inferno Flame Blast vs. Vegeta's Shao Kahn, the deadly energy snake attack.   
Shao Kahn pummeled Goku, and Vegeta won, but Goku was not dead.  
"Vegeta! Why didn't you kill me?"  
He pointed out at the sea. He knew what Goku did with Goten and Mercedes.   
"Kakkarott, you have too many people who love you. I will not kill you for them. Eventually I will, but not now."  
Goku was filled with happiness.   
"Oh, thank you, Vegeta!"  
He hugged Vegeta.  
"Kakkarott, get the hell of me!"  
And he flew off.  
The End. 


End file.
